


And Miles to Go Before I Sleep

by GMTH



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Drama, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Unusual Sexual Situation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-25
Updated: 2006-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMTH/pseuds/GMTH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Miles to Go Before I Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's notes:** Based on an amazing pic by Ponderosa121, which has been haunting me day and night since she posted it: http://gmth.livejournal.com/164986.html (VERY NSFW). The fic doesn’t really do the image justice, but this is more or less the scenario I had in mind when I commissioned her to draw it in the first place. Thanks to Maeglin and Nim for looking this over for me before posting.  
> 

"Right, then, Potter, let's see what the tally is so far."  
  
 _Forty-five galleons,_ Harry thought wearily, slumping back against the wall. Every muscle in his body ached, and his legs were trembling so badly they could barely support his weight. He let his head fall back against the brick and closed his eyes as Lucius made a show of counting the coins he pulled from his pocket.  
  
"Forty so far," Lucius said, and Harry's eyes snapped open. He glared at Lucius and shook his head violently, teeth cutting into the ball gag to stop the incoherent grunts of anger threatening to tear loose from his throat. Lucius smiled. "Ah. My mistake. Forty-five."  
  
 _That's better, you bastard_ , Harry thought, still scowling, though the tension in his shoulders eased a bit as he leaned back once again.   
  
"Only one more, then." Lucius slipped the coins back into his pocket with a sigh. "Pity," he said, hefting his cane. The silver serpent's head gleamed in the moonlight. "Such a lovely evening, don't you think?"  
  
 _Sod off, Malfoy._ Harry would have given anything to be able to spit the ball gag in Lucius's eye, and not simply because he wanted to curse Lucius until he was seventeen different kinds of goo smeared across the rough cobblestones. His jaw ached from the hours the damnable thing had been clamped between his teeth, and he hated the way the spit oozed around it and dribbled down his chin when he was being fucked. Worse yet, he was dizzy with hunger. Lucius liked to keep him on edge on the nights he worked, and the meager meal he'd been given before Lucius paraded him through Knockturn Alley had been barely enough to satisfy a bird.  
  
"Consider it an incentive," Lucius had said, casting the spell to bind Harry's hands together against the small of his back. "The sooner you reach your goal, the sooner you'll get something more to eat."  
  
 _One more to go._  
  
It was easy enough for Lucius to wax poetic about the beauty of the summer evening. He wasn't the one stripped bare and covered with filth from lying on the dirty cobblestones. His knees weren't skinned and bloody, nor were his ankles chafed to near rawness from too-tight shackles that rubbed painfully with every step. His arse wasn't swollen and throbbing from a parade of anonymous cocks pounding it all evening long. The bastard's belly was full, his eyes clear and bright from the potion he sipped as the hour grew late. They could stand here all night, for all Lucius cared. It wouldn't be the first time.  
  
Harry sighed through his nose and closed his eyes again. It wasn't a choice, really; his eyelids weighed a hundred pounds each and keeping them open any longer hardly seemed a viable option. They very well might have to stand here all night before Harry would earn the final five galleons Lucius required of him; this end of Knockturn Alley didn't see much traffic even during daylight hours, and it had to be close to midnight.  
  
They could be back at Malfoy Manor right now, Harry thought bitterly. He could be curled up in what passed for his bed, had Lucius not wandered off around sunset to get something to eat. Harry had stood waiting, pulling nervously at his chains as his eyes darted from one end of the alley to the other, hoping to catch a glimpse of Lucius's swishing black robes. Instead, he caught the eye of a scruffy wizard in threadbare robes, and his stomach dropped at the sudden predatory grin that twisted the man's ugly face into an avaricious mask. Harry looked away at once, heart thumping, but it was too late. The man glanced up and down the empty alley and then shuffled toward him, fingers fumbling at his trouser buttons.  
  
"Careless of yer owner to leave you a tasty piece like you out here all alone, innit," the vagrant said, pulling his cock free. His voice was raspy as though from disuse, or perhaps from overuse, Harry couldn't be sure. "Anyone at all could just help theirselves, couldn't they." Next thing Harry knew, the skin over his cheekbone was split as the man pinned him against the brick wall and shoved his cock in Harry's arse from behind. His stomach roiled as the man grunted softly in his ear with each thrust, and for a moment he was glad he had no food in his stomach to lose.  
  
It was over quickly, and the man scurried away down the alley without another word. When Lucius finally returned, Harry hated himself for the wave of relief that swept over him, his chest clenching with resentment that Lucius's presence should make him feel almost _safe_ again.  
  
The feelings were long gone, now, all of them. He couldn't summon the energy for any of it. All he wanted was for the night's work to be over. It would be worth the week-long solitude of his dungeon prison just to be able to sleep this horror away in peace.  
  
If Lucius had noticed the bruise Harry could feel blooming on his cheek, he never said a word.  
  
 _Just one more._  
  
It had been hardest right after the war. Every Dark wizard in Britain seemed to have found his way to Harry's corner of Knockturn Alley in the first few months after Dumbledore's death. Lucius had chained Harry to the stones every night of the week in those terrible days, and punters stood in lines that often grew five or six men deep, cheering each other on, jeering as Harry winced and twisted. Once in a while a witch would join the throng and Harry would be forced onto his back, his cock charmed to a painful hardness that made his back arch and his hips jerk frantically as he sought relief. Lucius never let him come, and once the unnatural erection subsided Harry was glad of it. Merlin only knew how many green-eyed, dark-haired brats might be running around Knockturn Alley right now if he did.  
  
 _Just... one..._  
  
He must have fallen asleep right there where he stood, because the next thing he felt was the point of Lucius's cane poking him in the ribs. "Look alive, Potter," Lucius said. "You've got a customer."  
  
Harry blinked the sleep out of his eyes and pushed away from the friendly support of the cold brick. Footsteps echoed, drew closer, and Harry squinted at the dark figure that approached. It coalesced out of the shadows, and Harry looked away as the familiar face swam into focus.  
  
"Good evening, Severus," Lucius said. Harry could hear the sneer in Lucius's voice. "How nice to see you again."   
  
"Spare me the small talk, Lucius," Snape said, tossing a few pieces of gold in Lucius's general direction. "I'm not here for conversation."  
  
"Of course, of course." Lucius shook his fist so the coins inside rattled. "How do you want him?"  
  
"Face down. Arse in the air."  
  
Harry tried to stifle a groan as his torn knees hit the cobblestones, but without success. Lucius shoved him a second time, and dirt swirled in Harry's nostrils as his face hit the ground a moment later. "Have fun," Lucius said, withdrawing into the shadowy alcove just outside the range of Harry's vision, and Harry tensed as Snape dropped to his knees behind him.  
  
Snape's hands were on his hips then, adjusting the angle of his pelvis, and it was the only warning Harry had before the thick cock plunged between his cheeks.  
  
For once, Harry was grateful for the lateness of the hour. When it was still light enough to see, Lucius insisted Harry keep his eyes open so he could watch the anger and resentment drain from Harry's expression, enjoy the humiliation and helplessness that invariably took its place. But now, here in the darkness, he was free to close his eyes, to imagine he was anywhere but facedown in a dusty alley enduring the sickeningly familiar sensation of his former professor's cock tearing him in half.  
  
Snape draped himself over Harry's back, his breath already roaring like a freight train. "Fight me, Potter," he panted, stabbing Harry's arse with such vigor that Harry's uninjured cheek scraped across the stones. He knew what Snape wanted, what Snape always wanted. Harry arched his back in a halfhearted attempt to throw Snape off, but his body felt too heavy to do much more. Instead, he clenched his fingers in Snape's shirt front and huffed around the ball gag with every rough slip-slide of Snape's fat prick.  
  
"Struggle, damn you!" Snape hissed, bracing his hands on the stones on either side of Harry's shoulders and using the resulting leverage to throw his back into his work. The pressure was nearly unbearable, but Harry could manage only a feeble wiggle of his hips before deciding the effort wasn't worthwhile. Snape's growl seemed to come from deep within his chest and he picked up the rhythm, trying to hurt and succeeding. The shackles bit into Harry's ankles as Snape's savage thrusts rocked him forward and back, again and again.   
  
 _It will all be over soon,_ Harry thought, unable to hold back a desperate moan. _Soon..._ Snape reared up and spread Harry's hole open further with his thumbs, his thrusts growing shallower, faster. For a moment, the part of Harry's brain that wasn't numb with fatigue and pain wished he _could_ struggle, if only to get Snape off more quickly, but his muscles felt like jelly and movement, sound and thought were beyond him now.  
  
When Snape finally groaned and shuddered and Harry felt the warmth blossoming deep inside his arse, his throat constricted around a dry sob. At last, at last. He was free now, or at least what passed for free these days. He could exchange this nightmare for the kind he could banish just by opening his eyes.  
  
Snape withdrew with maddening slowness. Harry heard the click-clack of Lucius's boot heels approaching and it was sweet, soothing music to his ears.  
  
"That was quite a performance, Severus," Lucius said, and Harry heard him grunting softly as he pulled Snape to his feet. "I trust you enjoyed yourself?"  
  
"In fact, I did not," Snape said, his breathing still heavy, and Harry heard the rustling of cloth against cloth as Snape tidied himself up. "This boy needs more training, Lucius. He doesn't appear to understand that the customer's demands must always be met."  
  
Lucius's tongue clicked against his teeth. "I apologize for his appalling behavior, Severus. Here. Let me make it up to you."  
  
A shower of gold coins clattered to the ground around Harry's head. An aching void opened in the pit of his stomach, and he slowly closed his eyes.   
  
"A full refund," Lucius said in a tone laced with honeyed contempt. "I'd hate to lose your business, after all."  
  
Snape kicked the coins across the cobblestones and walked off into the night without another word.  
  
Lucius chuckled softly, and then was silent until the sound of Snape's footsteps had faded away. "Up you get, Potter," he said, dragging Harry to his feet. Harry swayed against him like a drunkard, and Lucius pushed him back against the wall. Harry cracked his eyes open and caught a glimpse of one shimmering gold coin lying just out of reach. It may as well have been a million miles away. "I've only got forty-five galleons in my pocket," Lucius informed him with a sneer. "You still haven't reached your goal."  
  


  


End file.
